The One I Love 2?
by Jo KyuZha
Summary: Chapter 5 up! it's ENDING anyeongggg aku datang lagi membawa lanjutan ff TOIL, okeh baca ajah yah dan jangan lupa kasih saran hehehe ga tahu mau ngasih judul apa soalnya jadilah judulnya ga jelas gitu kkkk. sumarry: kehidupan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook setelah mereka memutuskan untuk benar-benar bersama. RnR please KyuWook/SungYoung
1. Chapter 1

Okeh awalnya ga ada niat buat lanjutin ff yang udah tamat ini tapi karena banyak permintaan (berasa terkenal) kk jadi aku buat part terakhir aja yah hehehe ga pandai buat sekuel soalnya kalo dipaksakan nantinya akan jadi aneh malah hehehe…. Ga tau mau ngasih judul apa soalnya.

.

.

.

Tittle: The One I Love (2) kkkk ga tahu mesti ngasih judul apa soalnya

Pairing: KyuWook/YeWook and Other

Warn: ganderswitch, gaje, aneh dan kawan-kawan+alur cepat

Chapter: (?)

Author: Jo KyuZha

Summary:"kyuhyun telah mendapatkan apa yang diharapkannya kini ia harus bisa menjaganya dengan baik."

.

.

.

Ngehhh… Ryeowook mencoba membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang masuk kekamarnya besama Kyuhyun, perlahan matanya terbuka dan dia merasakan sebuah lengan melingkar possessive di pinggangnya, Ryeowook tersenyum ketika ingatannya tertuju pada siapa pemilik lengan tersebut, Ryeowook sedikit memeiringkan tubuhnya agar bisa lebih jelas menatap Kyuhyun, Ryeowook tersenyum ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya setiap pagi selalu diawali dengan tersenyum ketika melihat sang suami masih terpejam dengan nafas beraturan. Ryeowook mengusap pelan wajah Kyuhyun sebelum mengecup pelan bibir tebalnya dan bergegas turun dari ranjang membersihkan diri dan keluar kamar untuk membuat sarapan.

.

.

.

Bau masakan mengusik Kyuhyun dari tidur lelap yang telah ia rasakan selama hampir dua bulan, tidur paling lelap seperti yang pernah dia rasakan sebelum dia selalu terkena insomnia, dan tidur yang selalu ditemani mimpi indah seperti saat dia masih kecil. Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya Ryeowook tidak ada? Tentu saja jika Ryeowook masih berada di kamar mereka lalu siapa yang akan menciptakan bau masakan yang menggugah selera bagi siapapun yang menciumnya. Ya semenjak mereka bisa saling menerima Ryeowook benar-benar seperti menjadi istri yang sangat-sangat sempurna. Kyuhyun tersenyum sebentar sebelum benar-benar terbangun dan bergegas pergi kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu membereskan kamar mereka sebelum bergegas menyusul sang istri di dapur.

Kyuhyun melihatnya istrinya yang sedang membelakanginya karena sedang memasak, dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mendekatinya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku sedang masak Kyu," Ryeowook berkata pelan dan tersenyum mendapati suaminya kini sedang memeluknya dari belakang dan mengusap perutnya pelan.

"Apa kau tidak lelah? Kita baru saja pulang dari pernikahan Sungmin noona tadi malam. Harusnya kau istirahat bukannya langsung bekerja seperti ini," Kyuhyun berkata manja menopangkan dagu dipundak Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang sedang memotong sayuran mengehentikan kegiatannya dan berbalik menatap Kyuhyun setelah sebelumnya berhasil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kyuhyun. Ryeowook tersenyum.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi dia..," Ryeowook menghentikan ucapannya dan membawa telapak tangan Kyuhyun keperutnya yang sudah mulai terlihat menonjol."dia ingin eommanya memperhatikan appanya dan membuat sarapan untuk appanya, dia membangunkanku dan menyuruhku cepat pergi kedapur kkk," lanjut Ryeowook. Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook dengan penuh senyum.

"Mana ada yang seperti itu kkkk," Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Kyuhyun bertanya menatap kebelakang Ryeowook.

"Tidak! Kalau boleh aku mau minta tolong untuk membersihkan ruang tengah, selama kau menunggu masakannya matang,"

"Tidak masalah serahkan padaku," jawab Kyuhyun, namun ketika Kyuhyun hendak meninggalkan dapur Ryeowook kemudian menaarik tangan Kyuhyun mencegahnya berlalu begitu saja. Ryeowook tersenyum sedangkan Kyuhyun menatap sang istri bingung.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Kau tidak melupakan sesuatu?" tanya Ryeowook malu-malu, Kyuhyun mengernyit,'melupakan apa?' pikirnya bingung. Ditatapnya Ryeowook dengan seksama wajahnya memerah Kyuhyun sangat tahu tentang ini, ini karena Ryeowook sedang meminta sesuatu biasanya jika sudah memerah seperti ini bisanya yang Ryeowook minta dalah hal… kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku," Kyuhyun membawa wajah Ryeowook yang sedang tertunduk agar melihatnya, Kyuhyun menyentil hidung mungil Ryeowook pelan.

"Ckckckc kau sangat manis," Ryeowook semakin tersipu dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun semakin menyeringai, dan kemudian mengecup mesra bibir Ryeowook.

"Lain kali kau yang harus melakukannya, aku tidak keberatan kok jika kau tidak bilang dulu kkk," Kyuhyun nyengir dan Ryeowook semakin merona.

"Sudah aku mau membersihkan ruang tamu dulu," ujar Kyuhyun.

"eum," hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Ryeowook.

.

.

"apa kau menginginkan sesuatu?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Ryeowook yang berada dihadapannya mereka kini sedang menikmati sarapan mereka. Ryeowook memandang Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian menggeleng.

"Ini aneh kata eomma aku harus bersiap atas segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi karena katanya bisanya ibu hamil itu akan mengalami yang namanya ngidam," Kuhyun berkata bingung, lalu menambahkan sayuran kedalam nasinya dan memakannya. Ryeowook tersenyum.

"aku juga tidak tahu, dia sangat tenang bahkan aku tidak mengalami muntah setiap pagi," jawab Ryeowook. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Eomma bilang saat mengandungku dia juga tidak mengalami muntah, jadi anak yang berada dalam perutmu itu memang anakku," Kyuhyun menjawab asal. Ryeowook cemberut menghentikan makannya. Kyuhyun bingung.

"Memangnya kau pikir ini anak siapa? Aku hanya melakukannya denganmu," Ryeowook mejawab marah, Kyuhyun tertegun aigooo bagaimana dia bisa melupakannya Ryeowook memang tidak mengalami muntah-muntah atau negidam sesuatu yang aneh tapi sikapnya benar-benar tidak bisa dianggap biasa, dia sangat sensitive bahkan ketika dalam keadaan normal kau bahkan akan tertawa jika mendengarkan sebuah lelucon maka dalam kasus Ryeowook yang sedang hamil dia akan sangat marah se marah-marahya.

"A… tidak bukan seperti itu Wook-ah aku hanya berfikir anak ini benar-benar mirip dengan ayahnya yang tampan ini," kyuhyun bekata beranjak dari kursinya,mendekati Ryeowook dan memeluknya dari belakang mencoba menenangkan istrinya. Ryeowook masih cemberut. Namun perlahan airmatanya meleleh.

"Kau…hiks kau meragukan anak ini?" Ryeowook bertanya lirih, Kyuhyun seperti ingin membenturkan kelapanya ketembok.

"Maafkan aku jangan menangis aku yang salah, aku tidak meragukannya dia anakku, bagaimana mungkin aku meragukannya karena aku masih mengingat malam dimana kita melakukannya untuk pertama kali dan aku yakin kau masih…"

"Hentikan!" Ryeowook berteriak malu ketika Kyuhyun akan mengungkapkannya, Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Kau sudah tidak marah?" Kyuhyun bertanya masih memeluk Ryeowook.

"Aku sudah tidak marah, cepat lanjutkan sarapanmu!"

Kyuhyun kembali kebangkunya untuk sarapan. Dan memakan sayur dalam piringnya.

"Kyu?"

"eum?"

"apa sayurnya enak?"

"Eh?".

.

.

.

Nyonya Jo terkikik geli menddengar penuturan anaknya yang maasih saja kekanakan walaupun akan menjadi ayah.

"Kenapa ibu tertawa seperti itu?" Kyuhyun bertanya menatap kesal pada ibunya, Ryeowook yang berada disampingnya hanya menatap heran pada ibu mertunya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Saat ini Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sedang berada dikediaman Jo, dan bertanya tetnag beberapa gejala ibu hamil pada Ibunya. Sebenarnya niat awal mereka adalah menemui keluarga Kim tapi sayang lagi-lagi orang tua Ryeowook kembali melakukan perjalanan bersama keluar negeri.

"Tidak… tidak! Ibu hanya sedang berfikir bahwa cucuku yang msaih dalam perut ini benar-benar mirip denganmu," Nyonya Jo menjawab dengan senyuman yang terkembang manis diwajahnya. Ryeowook ikut tersenyum mendengar apa yang dikatakan ibu mertuanya.

"Apa maksud eomma bicara seperti itu?" Kyuhyun bertanya sedikit kesal dengan jawaban yang ibunya berikan. Nyonya masih tersenyum.

"Kau tahu? Saat ibu mengandungmu yang kau persulit adalah ayahmu, kau beruntung hanya beralih menyukai hal-hal yang kau benci, ayahmu bahkan yang setiap pagi harus merasa mual kkkk selama beberapa waktu, dan mengidam hal-hal aneh, mungkin itu balasan dari Tuhan!" nyonya Jo menjawab senang bisa menggoda anaknya. Kyuhyun cembertu dan Ryeowook kembali tersenyum manis.

"Apa maksudmu pembalasan dari Tuhan? Apa itu salahku? Aku tidak tahu apa-apa saat itu!" Kyuhyun mejawab kesal. Nyonya Jo kembali tersenyum. Menatap Ryeowook yang sedang menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan memainkan jari-jari Kyuhyun lembut. Nyonya Jo tersenyum menatap kelakuan menantunya.

"Wook-ah?" panggilnya lembut.

"Nde?" Ryeowook menjawab menatap nyonya Jo. Kyuhyun masih cemberut.

"Apa kau tidak menginginkan sesuatu? Atau merasakan sesuatu?" tanyanya lagi. Ryeowook menggeleng.

"Tidak, selain hanya bertambah nafsu makan dan agak sensitive aku hanya ingin terus bermanja pada Kyuhyun, lagipula aku hanya menginginkan beberapa rasa es krim bukan hal yang aneh! Malah Kyuhyun yang sekarang suka makan sayuran," Ryeowook menjawab polos, nyonya Jo tersenyum.

"Itu melegakan, Kyuhyun selalu meninggalkanmu untuk kekantor jika kau yang mengidam yang aneh-aneh akan sulit mencari sendiri, jika itu Kyuhyun itu tidak akan apa-apa dia bisa mencarinya sendiri dengan mobil," Nyonya Jo tersenyum saat mengatakannya Kyuhyun benar-benar kesal.

"Eomma!"

"Apa? Itu benarkan? Dan itu juga baik untumu dengan begini kau bisa menghaluskan kulit berjerawatmu itu, kau akhirnya bisa memakan sayuran juga kkk," lagi-lagi nyonya Jo hanya terkik geli. Ryeowook tersenyum. Kyuhyun kesal.

"Eomma! Hentikan aku juga makan sayuran sebelum ini jadi jangan melebih-lebihkan!"

"melebih-lebihkan apa? Memang benar kau makan sayuran sebelum ini tapi itu ketika ada Sungmin yang selalu memakasamu."

"Eomma!"

.

.

.

"jadi? Apa pendapatmu tentang tawaran eomma?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Ryeowook yang sedang terbaring diranjang mereka dikediaman Jo. Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun yang terbaring disampingnya.

"Menurutmu bagaimana? Itu terserah padamu tapi sejujurnya aku memang mau soalnya saat kau pergi kekantor aku merasa kesepian dirumah, kita juga tidak mungkin tinggal dikediaman Kim, appa dan eomma selalu pergi bersama keluar negeri," Ryeowook menjawab cemberut mengingat ayah dan ibunya selalu bersama. ibunya selalu ikut kemanapun ayahnya pergi. Kyuhyun tersenyum mengusap lembut wajah Ryeowook.

"Baiklah besok pagi kita bicarakan dengan Eomma! Sekarang tidurlah!" Ryeowook mencari idur posisi nyaman untuk tidur dia semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terlentang dan ryeowook menyamankan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun, tidur dengan posisi menyamping dan sebelah tangannya bertopang didada Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Hehehehe #nyengir

END/TBC?

.

.

.

Mian yah hanya segini soalnya lagi sibuk aku neh, minta doanya kepada semua reader semoga tanggal 26 ini aku jadi siding penentuanya kkkk (berasa jadi tahanan). okeh minta ripiunya pengennya ini END ajah apa dilanju? Hehehe #nyengir ini enaknya jado sekuel apa epilog ajah?


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: The One I Love (2) kkkk ga tahu mesti ngasih judul apa soalnya

Pairing: KyuWook/YeWook and Other

Warn: ganderswitch, gaje, aneh dan kawan-kawan+alur cepat

Chapter: (2)

Author: Jo KyuZha

Summary:"kyuhyun telah mendapatkan apa yang diharapkannya kini ia harus bisa menjaganya dengan baik."

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

Ryewook memandang wajah suaminya yang masih tertidur pulas, senyum manis terukir diwajahnya, entahlah dia seperti tidak pernah bosan memandang wajah Kyuhyun setiap hari, apa karena Kyuhyun semakin tampan? Atau karena bayi dalam kandungannya selalu ingin melihat wajah sang appa? Siapa yang tahu.

Ini bahkan sudah hampir 7 bulan Ryeowook mengandung, Kyuhyun sudah tidak lagi terobsesi pada sayur dan eskrim, tapi Ryeowook selalu ingin memandang wajah Kyuhyun, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Ryeowook menyentuh perlahan bibir tebal Kyuhyun, lalu hidungnya, halisnya, dan pipinya. Ryeowook tetap tersenyum manis apakah dia sedang beruntung mendapatkan Kyuhyun yang begitu sempurna? Ryeowook memandang jam yang terletak di meja nakas disamping ranjang mereka. Jam 06.00 pagi saatnya dia membantu ibu mertuanya menyiapkan sarapan. Ya kini Ryeowook dan Kyuhyuh memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama di kediaman Jo. Agar ketika Kyuhyun pergi bekerja dia akan merasa tenang meninggalkan Ryeowook bersama ibunya.

.

.

.

"ada yang bisa aku bantu eomma?" Ryeowook bertanya ketika dilihatnya ibu mertuanya sedang sibuk didapur.

"Ahhh.. Wook-ah kau sudah bangun? Kebetulan sekali, eomma mau minta tolong masakan pan cake setelah ini yah? Eomma harus kepasar membeli sesuatu." Nyonya Jo berkata penuh senyum diwajahnya. Ryeowook ikut tersenyum.

"Ne, eommanim, apa hanya ini saja?" Ryeowook bertanya. Ibu mertuanya mengangguk.

"Hanya itu saja, setelah semuanya siap, bangunkan suamimu, eomma pergi dulu."

"Ne, eomma!"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menggeliat dari tidurnya saat cahaya matahari mulai membiaskan sinarnya dan masuk memalui celah jendela. Dilihatnya samping kanan ranjangnya yang seharusnya ditempati seseorang namun nihil. Orang itu sudah tidak ada. Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari tidurnya, menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

.

Masih menggunakan pakaian bebas Kyuhyun segera keluar dari kamarnya, mencari sosok yang selalu dia rindukan meski setiap hari mereka bertemu. Kyuhyun menemukannya di dapur, wanitanya sedang memasak, dengan perut yang sudah terlihat membuncit, dan apron merah yang membuat wanita itu terlihat semakin lucu di mata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum wanitanya memang yang terbaik, meski dengan perut besar tapi dia tetap saja lihai dalam memasak tidak ada kesulitan sedikitpun. Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekati istrinya yang sedang 'memainkan'(?) wajan membolak-balik sesuatu disana.

"Wangi sekali," Kyuhyun berkata seraya memeluk Ryeowook ddari belakang.

"Kyu? Kapan kau bangun? Sudah mandi?" Ryeowook bertanya, mematikan kompor dan mengahadap Kyuhyun?

"Kau tidak bisa menciumnya? Aku sudah wangi," Kyuhyun berkata, tidak melepaskan pelukannya. Ryeowook tersenyum. Menutup matanya meresapi wangi Kyuhyun.

"Benar kau wangi sekali, tapi kenapa belum memakai baju yang rapih? Apa kau tidak mau kekantor?" Ryeowook bertanya melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dan memandang suaminya dari atas ke bawah.

"Istriku belum menyiapkan pakaian untukku," Elaknya. Ryeowook kembali tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku, aku selesaikan ini dulu setelah itu kita kekamar," Ryeowook menjawab, Kyuhyun tersenyum aneh, saat mendengar kata 'kamar'. Ryeowook mengetahui apa yang sedang dipikirkan suaminya, segera menjitak Kyuhyun pelan.

"Jangan berfikiran yang aneh-aneh kita ke kamar untuk menyiapkan bajumu bukan yang lain," Ryeowook berkata dengan rona merah diwajahnya. Kyuhyun tertawa geli. Istrimya ini selalu tahu apa yang sedang berada dalam fikirannya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau kemeja dan jas ini?" Ryeowook bertanya pada Kyuhyun yang sdang duduk di ranjang menunggu baju yang dipilihkan oleh sang istri.

"Terserah saja yang manapun yang kau pilih aku pasti akan memakainya, kecuali itu baju bunga-bunga yang harus ku pakai saat kita liburan dijepang," Kyuhyun menjawab asal. Ryeowook terkikik.

"Baiklah, ini! Segera pakai dan kita sarapan," Ryeowook berkata sembari menyodorkan(?) satu setel pakaian yang akan di pakai Kyuhyun hari ini. Kyuhyun menerimanya dan bersiap memakainya sebelum..

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ryeowook berteriak saat Kyuhyun akan membuka pakaian santainya.

"Apa? Tentu saja berganti pakaian apa lagi?"

"Tak bisakah kau menggantinya di kamar mandi?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Kenapa? Kau malu? Aigooo Wook-ah, kau lucu sekali, kenapa harus malu? Kita sudah sering meliha.."

"Hentikan!" Ryeowook berteriak malu. Kyuhyun geli melihat tingkah istrinya.

"baiklah, aku berrganti di kamar mandi," Kyuhyun berkata dan segera beranjak di kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai dilihatnya Ryeowook masih dikamar mereka dan memegang sebuah dasi. Ryeowook tersenyum manis dan segera memasangkan dasi tersebut dileher Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang.

"Hey!"

"hmmm?"

"Saranghae" Ryeowook menghentikan acara menyampul(?) dasinya dan menatap Kyuhyun tepat dimata. Dia tersenyum.

"Nado saranghae," Ryeowook membalas ucapan Kyuhyun dengan suara lembut. Perlahan Kyuhyun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ryeowook dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Singkat. Ya hanya ciuman singkat yang tersisa.

"Biarkan aku menyelesaikan ini dulu Kyu, setelah itu kita sarapa, appa dan eomma sudah menunggu."

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

TBC/END

.

Kkkkk ni cerita makin gaje aja sih? Ga ada konflik sama sekali hahahaha parah aduhhhh gimana neh aku kyknya ga bisa bikin Ending yang bagus untuk cerita ini apa ada masukan?

#ngilang

Sangat minta maaf sekali karena cerita ini kemungkinan akan saya off dulu, tapi tetap lanjut kok tenang aja tapi mungkin agak lama post tiap chapternya soalnya saya harus kembali mengahyal bagaimana kisah ini akan berlanjut, file saya (semua ff) hilang hiks jadi saya agak sulit melanjutkannya sekali lagi mian #bow


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle: The One I Love (2) kkkk ga tahu mesti ngasih judul apa soalnya

Pairing: KyuWook/SungYoung and Other

Warn: ganderswitch, gaje, aneh dan kawan-kawan+alur cepat

Chapter: (3)

Author: Jo KyuZha

Summary:"kyuhyun telah mendapatkan apa yang diharapkannya kini ia harus bisa menjaganya dengan baik."

Yanpa edit jadi maklum kalo banyat typo(s) Wookeh? :D #Dijitak

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

Gadis itu menatap bosan kearah luar melalui jendela kelasnya, sesekali dia menghela nafas lalu diarahkannya pandangannya pada hand phone yang tergeletak di meja dihadapannya berharap seseorang menghubunginya atau hanya sekedar membalas pesan yang ia kirimkan tapi nihil tidah ada, Hpnya tetap tak bergeming seperti mati hanya ada hitam dilayarnya. Kembali gadis itu menghela nafas 'haaahhh sesibuk itukah? Hingga tidak bisa membalas pesanku?' batinnya miris. Ini sudah berjalan cukup lama 3bulan mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih tapi tetap seperti ini tidak ada kemajuan, hanya dia yang selalu menayakan kabar, hanya dia yang selalu mengirimi pesan, hanya dia yang selalu berusaha menjadi kekasih yang baik. Ya hanya dia sedang kan seseorang disana hanya sesekali membalasnya kadang-kadang malah tidak ada balasan sama sekali. Apa ini balasannya jika terlalu memaksakan sesuatu? Apa ini balasan untuknya karena dia juga pernah menyakiti sese.. ahh tidak beberapa orang? Yang jelas-jelas manyayanginya dan menginginkan sesuatu yang tidak pasti? Tapi ini tidak adil untuknya dulu dia tidak menerima orang-orang itu hanya karena dia tidak ingin menyakiti mereka lebih dalam, cintanya semenjak SMA dulu hanya pada sosok sunbae itu, sejak awal mendengar suara laki-lakii itu ketika bernyanyi dia sudah jatuh cinta dan tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari sosok itu meski dia tahu sosok itu sudah memliki pasangan tapi dia tidak perduli toh cinta itu buta, dia tidak bisa melihat siapapun selain sosok itu, semua teman dan orang-orang yang mengenalnya tahu dia sangat egois.

Tapi apa ini saatnya menyerah?

.

.

.

Yesung menatap telepon selular di tangannya, ada beberapa pesan masuk tapi dia belum ingin membalasnya,tidak bukannya tidak ingin tapi dia ragu antara mau dan tidak mau. Dia tahu dia seperti laki-laki jahat yang mengabaikan seorang wanita, tapi dia juga tidak bisa membohongi hatinya jika perasaan itu masih tertuju hanya pada satu orang. Yesung selalu meresa bersalah pada gadis itu, dia hanya menganggap gadis itu adalah duplikat Ryeowook ketika sedang merinduka Ryeowook maka Yesung akan menemui gadis itu, senyum mereka sama, tingkah mereka sama, keceriaan mereka sama, meski Yesung sangat tahu mereka orang berbeda karena dilihat dari manapun tidak ada yang samna dari mereka selain yang tadi disebutkan. Meski Yesung akui mereka mempunyai kelebihan masing-masing, tapi tetap saja yesung hanya bisa lemihat persamaan mereka, karena dengan begitu Yesung bisa melihat Ryeowook.

Tapi sampai kapan? Jika seperti ini terus mereka berdua benar-benar bisa terluka lebih dalam. Haruskan Yesung menyelesaikan semuanya? Haruskah ia kehilangan lagi walaupun itu karena dirinya sendiri? Haruskan ini berakhir?

.

.

.

Ryeowook menatap kesal kearah suaminya yang baru saja pulang, bibirnya dimajukan, tatapannya seolah membunuh.

"berhenti menatapku seperti itu, aku jadi ingin memakanmu!" Kyuhyun berseru jahih.

"Mesum! Aku benci padamu!" Ryeowook melemparkan bantal keerah suaminya yang sedang melepaskan pakaiannya. Kyuhyun mendekati Ryeowook dengan hanya menggunakan kaos dalam dia berniat madi tadinya tapi sang istri malah ngambek seperti itu. Kyuhyun duduk di depan sang istri yang sedang meajuk.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf, setelah aku mandi kita pergi bersama untuk membelinya ne? Kau boleh membeli berapapu dan rasa apapun yang kau suka," Kyuhyun mencoba mambujuk istrinya yang seedang benar-benar kesal. Ini bukan salahnya, salahkan Ryeowook yang menggiriminya sms ketika dia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dan dalam keadaan menyetir jadi dia tidak sempat membaca sms sang istri yang meminta dibelikan eskrim. Dan Kyuhyun baru saja membacanya tadi. Ketika sampai rumah dan tiba-tiba senyum Ryeowook menghilang ketika melihat tangan kosong Kyuhyun.

"Kau janji? Tidak akan melarangku?" Ryeowook bertanya sangsi. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Hanya sekali ini kau baru minta es krim lagi, jadi aku ijinkan dan ini juga sebagai permintaan maafku," Binar dimata Ryeowook kembali, senyumnya merekah.

"Gomawo appa!" Ryeowook berkata memeluk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tertegun 'appa' namun hanya sebentar dan senyum tulus terukir di bibirnya. Panggilan 'appa' sepertinya tidak buruk dan dia menyukainya.

"Ne," hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ayo cepat mandi! Kau bau!"

"Ya! Enak saja," Ryeowook terkikik, melihat Kyuhyun yang langsung melesat kekamar mandi. Ryeowook mengelus perut besarnya.

"Tunggu sebentar yang chagy, appamu sedang mandi nanti kita berangkat bertiga," Ujarnya senang.

"Ugh, kau menendang lagi, apa itu artinya kau senang akan pergi bersama appa? Eomma juga ^^"

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Kau harus mau! Ayo buka mulutmu ini enak."

"TIDAK!"

"Harus!"

"Ini tidak ada dalam perjanjian kita, aku hanya bertugas mengantarmu kemari, dan sedikit jalan-jalan,"

"Kalau kau tidak mau memakan ini kkta tidak akan jalan-jalan kita langsung pulang saja," Ryeowook merajuk. Kyuhyun menghela nafas lelah, ini sudah 7 bulan tapi kenapa Ryeowook masih bersikap aneh seperti itu? Meski kadang-kadang. Ahhh apa ada yang bertanya sedang apa dan kenapa dengan pasangan ini? Seperti yang sudah dijelaskan selesai mandi Kyuhyun segera bersiap mengantar sang istri yang merajuk karena tidak dibelikan es krim, pergi ke toko eskrim dan sedikit jalan-jalan. Dan sebelum berjalan-jalan Ryeowook meminta pertamakali ke kedai eskrim, tentu saja Kyuhyun tak masalah awalnya hingga saat ini tiba-tiba Ryeowook meminta Kyuhyun memakan benda lumer itu juga? Oh ayolahh Kyuhyun memang tidak membenci es krim seperti membenci sayur , tapi dia juga tidak terlalu menyukainya, dan sekarang ryeowook memintanya memakan benda yang bernama es krim itu dan sudah lumer? Kyuhyun sangat tahu rasanya ckckck, itu tidak enak.

"Kalau kau tidak mau membantuku menghabiskannya kita pulang sekarang dan kau tidur diluar," Ryeowook mengancam, merajuk. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menghela nafas, jarang-jarang Ryeowook meminta keluar bersama seperti ini, yah karena dulu pernikahan mereka memang agak 'bermasalah' dan ketika mereka sudah bisa salking menerima, buah hati mereka telah hadir, jadi tidak ada waktu untuk mereka bersama kaerna Ryeowook lebih suka berdiam dirumah membantu eommanya. Ayolah Jo Kyuhyu kau bisa ini tidak akan lama.

"Baiklah, kemarika sendoknya,"

"Tidak!" Ryeowook menjawab pasti. Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung apa-apaan ini?

"Kalau kau tidak memberikan sendoknya bagimana aku bisa makan? Apa aku harus memninta sedok yang lain?"

"Tidak, aku akan menyuapimu, ayo buka mulutmu," Kyuhyun tersipu, apa-apaan ini, dengan wajam merona Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya dan sendok es krim Ryeowook sudah sampai pada mulutnya. Tidak buruk!

"Kyu?"

"Ne?"

"Apa kau sedang malu sekarang?" Ryeowook bertanya menggoda

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau merona."

"eh?"

"Kyaaaa, aegya appamu lucu sekali,"

"Berhenti tertawa Wook-ah,"

.

.

.

"Kyu lihat ini sangat lucu," Ryeowook menunjukkan sepasang sepatu bayi berwarna biru pada suaminya. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Benar, apa kau ingin membelinya?"

"Apa boleh?" Ryeowook bertanya polos, Kyuhyun tersenyum mencium kening Ryeowook.

"Tentu saja boleh, siapa yang akan melarangmu?"

"Tapi kita belum tahu jenis kelaminnya, apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Kurasa tidak, watna biru akan cocok dipakai namja ataupun yeoja,"

"Kau sih setiap kali ditawari untuk melihat jenis kelaminnya kau selalu menolak," Ujar Ryeowook cemberut. Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum.

"Ini anak pertama kita, aku ingin dia menjadi sebuah kejutan yang manis," Ryeowook tersenyum manis mendangar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Terserah kau saja, ayo kita cari yang lain."

.

.

.

Young termenung menatap langit-langit kamarnya, pikirannya menerawang, mancari sebuah keputusan yang akan diambilnya penantiannya selama beberapa tahun hanya terbayar beberapa bulan saja? Benarkah dia akan merelakannya? Tapi ini sudah menjadi keputusannya, dia bukan tidak tahu kalau selama ini dia hanya menjadi bayang-bayang, sosoknya yang asli jelsa tidak terlihat dan dia cukup merasa lelah, dia tidak sekuat itu.

Ditatapnya handphone dalam genggamannya. Mancoba memantapkat hati, mungkin ini akan menjadi yang terbaik untuk semuanya, di pencetnya beberapa nomor yang sudah dihafalnya.

"..."

"Halo oppa, eummm apa aku mengganggu?"

"..."

"ahhh aku hanya ingin mengajakmu bertemu besok kau ada waktu jamberapa?"

"..."

"Sebentar saja, ini penting,"

"..."

"Tidak! Ini tidak bisa dibicarakan lewat telefon, kita harus bertemu aku mohon!"

"..."

"Baiklah jam 4 aku akan menunggumu di taman,"

"..."

"Annyeong,"

Klik

'haaaaahhhhh' gadis itu menghela nafas jangan menangis ini hanya akan sakit sebentar saha.'Yesung oppa babo' dan gadis itu tertidur.

.

.

.

_TBC_

.

.

.

Kekekekeke kenapa aku menyakiti diri sendiri sih? Huweeeeeeeeeee... ga sadar neh cerita malah jadi kyk gini #plak

Cius...miapah! aku sama sekali gada niatan bikin cerita ini, awalnya tuh yah Young sama Yesung tuh mau bahagia-bahagia ajah, huhu ga relaaaaa #dibantai

Tinggal 2 chapter lagi aja dah, huhuhu abisnya Yeppa jahat ma aku hiks... akunya mau pundung ajah, jangan lupa ripiunya yah kkkk

Tadinya ada niatan buat ganti tokoh OC disini tapi terlanjur di TOIL 1 itu aku ya sudah hiks.

Pokoknya terimakasih banyan untuk yang udah ripiu jepngmal gomawo ripiu lagi yah kkkk

Sayang kalian semua, ripiu kalian adalah semangatku #gomballlll


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle: The One I Love (2) kkkk ga tahu mesti ngasih judul apa soalnya

Pairing: KyuWook/SungYoung and Other

Warn: ganderswitch, gaje, aneh dan kawan-kawan+alur cepat

Chapter: (4)

Author: Jo KyuZha

Summary:"kyuhyun telah mendapatkan apa yang diharapkannya kini ia harus bisa menjaganya dengan baik."

Yanpa edit jadi maklum kalo banyat typo(s) Wookeh? :D #Dijitak

P.S: bagi yang tidak suka ada OC sebaiknya skip aja ^^

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama, tidak ada yang membuka suara karena sepertinya keheningan lebih baik saat ini. Laki-laki itu menatap gadis dihadapannya dengan penuh tanya sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menunduk.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" yang lelaki bertanya duluan, sigadis menghela nafas sebentar dan mendongak mancoba sebisa mungkin menatap lelaki dihadapannya.

"Kita... aku ingin kita berpisah saja," ktanya mantap. Yesung terdiam menatap gadis itu lebih dalam. Apa dia akan kehilangan lagi?

"Apa maksudmu?" Yesung mencoba setenang mungkin dalam suaranya. Gadis itu tersenyum menatap Yesung.

"Sepertinya ini sudah cukup, kita berpisah saja, sepertinya kita memang tidak berjodoh dan aku terlalu memaksakan diri, kita pasti akan mendapatkan yang terbaik,"

"Young?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, oppa yang sebaiknya jangan terlalu memikirkan Ryeowook Eonni carilah gadis lain yang bisa menggantikan posisinya,"

"Young?"

"Kita masih berteman kan?" tanya Young dan senyum tidak lepas dari bibirnya. Yesung terdiam.

"Aku harus pergi, jika ada sesuatu oppa bisa menghubungiku meski sudah berakhir kita tetap akan menjadi teman baik, semoga oppa bisa menemukan gadis seperti eonni ^^, annyeong,".

Selesai

Ini benar-benar selesai benarkah?

Yesung masih terdiam di tempat duduknya kenapa sepertinya ini semakin sepi dari pada tadi?

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kyu?" Ryeowook bertanya dari posisi tempatnya duduk, merasa kesal melihat suaminya yang seddari tadi mondar-mandir tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Aku sedang berfikir," Ryeowook mengeryitkan dahi 'berfikir?' berfikir seperti apa yang sedang dilakukan suaminya saat ini?

"Kau berfikir tentang apa sih?" Ryeowook bertanya lagi, tapi kali ini tidak ada jawaban dari suaminya.

"Kyuhyun!" Ryeowook mulai kesal. "Kalau kau tidak mau menjawabku, malam ini . ." Ryeowook berkata penuh penekanan, membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan acara mondar-mandirnya.

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan?" Kyuhyun bertanya, berhenti mondar-mandir dan duduk di tepi ranjang berhadapan dengan Ryeowook. Ryeowook menyeringai ini selalu berhasil untuk menakut-nakuti Kyuhyun kk.

"Tidak ada! Cepat katakan padaku apa yang sedang kau fikirkan? Aku istrimu Kyu, kau harus menceritakan padaku apapun itu, kau terlihat gelisah seperti itu membuatku khawatir," Ryeowook berkata lembut. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Aku hanya sedang berfikir, bagaimana mengatakan pada ayah dan ibu, untuk mengambil cuti dari kantor," kening Ryeowookkembali mengkerut, cuti dari kantor? Untuk apa?

"Untuk apa kau mengambil Cuti?" Akhirnya Ryeowook tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya.

"apanya yang untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk menemanimu." Kyuhyun mejawab sedikit merajuk.

"Aku?" Ryeowook bertambah bingung.

"Tentu saja kau, masa aku harus menemani orang lain? Yang istriku kan kau, buk- awww kenapa kau memukulku?" Kyuhyun bertya kesal dia belum selesai bicara tapi Ryeowook sudah memukulnya dengan bantal.

"Kau memang pantas dipukul, aku bertanya kenapa kau ingin cuti demi menemaniku? Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"aigoooo... Wook-ah kehamilamu sudah menginjak 7 bulan jadi sudah sepantasnya kalau aku sebagai suamimu harus selalu berada di sisimu benarkan?"

Ryeowook menghela nafas ternyata itu alasannya, dasar lelaki bodoh.

"Heummm... memang benar aku membutuhkan suamiku sekarang tapi tidak perlu 24jam kau menemaniku selama lebih dari dua bulan ini, Kyu,"

"Tapi kalau nanti kau tiba-tiba ingin melahirkan bagaimana?"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, kata dokter aku terlalu sehat untuk melahirkan bayi premature,"

"Itukan kata dokter, kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti"

"Jadi kau menharapkanku melahirkan lebih awal?" Ryeowook bertanya mulai kesal.

"Bukan begitu! Aku hanya ingin berjaga-jaga jika terjadi sesuatu,"

"Dirumah ini aku tidak sendirian Kyu, ada ibu dan para maid,"

"Tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, aku akan mengijinkanmu berada disisiku selama 24jam adalah ketika kandungaku berada di usia 9bulan," Ryeowook berkata tegas. Kyuhyun cemberut.

"Jangan memajukan bibirmu seperti itu kau terlihat jelek, kkkk"

"Haishhh"

"jangan marah, aku hanya kasihan pada appa, dia sering pergi keluar negeri untuk bisnis, disini siapa lagi yang akan menjaga perusahaan kalau bukan kau?" Ryeowook berkata lembut mencoba menenangkan suaminya yang sedan merajuk.

"Kyu?" kyuhyun tak menyahut, dia benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang tidak diberi jajan oleh ibunya.

"Kyu?" Ryeowook menangkup wajah Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya dan memaksa Kyuhyun untuk menghadapnya."apa kau sedang merajuk lagi?"

"Tidak!"

"Kalau tidak apa aku boleh meminta ciuman darimu?" Rayu Ryeowook, Kyuhyun tahu ini adalah cara Ryeowook untuk mendapatkan kembali perhatiannya selain ancama 'tidur diluar' tentu saja.

"Lakukan sendiri!" tanpa ragu Ryeowook membawa wajah Kyuhyun lebih dekat kearahnya dan memulai ciuman singkat malam ini.

"Aw.." Ryeowook meringis.

"Ada apa?" Kyuhyun bertanya panik.

"Bayinya menendang lagi, sepertiya dia tidak ingin ibunya disentuh oleh ayahnya, kk"

"Mana ada yang seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja ada, ahhh..."

"apa sakit?" Kyuhyun bertanya lagi

"Tidak hanya tendangannya lebih keras dari biasanya,"

"Aigooooo baby-ah ini saatnya tidur, kenapa kau belum tidur? Ayo tidur jangan bermain terus," Kyuhyun berucap sembari mengelus perut besar Ryeowook. Ryeowook terkikik geli melihat kelakuan suaminya.

Ryeowook manatap Kyuhyun yang masih setia mengusap perut besarnya. Apa dia benar-benar beruntung mendapatkan Kyuhyun? Jika teringat bagaimana dia dan Kyuhyun dia sangat merasa bersalah, bagaimana dia bisa menyakiti lelaki sebaik Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa Ryeowook tidak merasakan airmatanya mengalir begitu saja.

"Wook-ah sepertinya dia sudah tenang ayo kita tid... ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis? Apa kau merasa sakit?" Kyuhyun bertanya panik

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Mana yang sakit? Wook-ah jawab aku, apa aku perlu memanggilkan ibu?" Kyuhyun akan beranjak dari ranjangnya ketika sebuah tangan melingkar dari belakang.

"Wook-ah?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, jangan pergi," Ryeowook berucap lirih. Kyuhyun membalikan badannya mengahdap Ryeowook.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya lembut. Ryeowook hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis?"

"Aku hanya senang, saat melihatmu begitu menyayangi anak kita,"

"kau ini bodoh atau apa? Dia juga anakku sudah seharusnya aku juga menyayanginya."

"Terimakasih,"

"Hentikan itu! Ayo tidur,"

"Ne," mereka akhirnya tidur dengan penuh senyum, yang meskipun tidur Ryeowook tidak bisa senyaman dulu tapi dia tetap bersyukur dengan pilihannya saat ini.

.

.

.

"Jadi dia memutuskan untuk tidak pergi ke kantor dan hanya akan menemanimu?"

"Eum... benar eomma, kenapa anakmu itu begitu keras kepala sih? Aku sampai kesal membujuknya, padahal semalam aku sudah mengatakan tidak apa-apa," Ryeowook menjawab merajuk, saat ini seperti biasa dia dan ibu mertuanya-nyonya Jo- sedang membuat sarapan bersama.

"Memangnya semalam kau kenapa?" nyonya Jo bertanya khawatir, berhenti dari kegiatannya memotong sayur dan menatap Ryeowook dalam.

"Aku tidak apa-apa eomma, hanya semalam aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak karena dia selalu menendang, tapi itu tidak lama kok, hanya Kyuhyun ketakutan aku akan segera melahirkan," Ryeowook menjelaskan, nyonya Jo mengerti dia juka dulu merasakannya. Dia terkikik ketika membayangkan wajah anaknya yang panik.

"Kenapa eomma tersenyum seperti itu?"

"Anniyo, biarkan saja apa mau Kyuhyun anak itu kalau dipaksa pergi ke kantor juga pikirannya tidak akan tenang dan selalu tertuju padamu dan anak kalian,"

"tapi eomma, bagaimana dengan perusahaan? Lagi pula aku tidak sendirian dirumah ada eomma dan para maid yang siap menolongku jika ada apa-apa," elak Ryeowook, nyonya Jo tersenyum.

"appa Jo sekarang sedang berada di Korea dan sepertinya untuk satu bulan kedepan beliau tidak akan berpergian ke luar negeri, jadi biarkan dia yang mengurus perusahaan,"

"Tapi eomma, apa pasti lelah, baru saja pulang dan harus kembali berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen penting diperusahaan?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah biasa," seseorang lain menjawab pertanyan Ryeowook. Ryeowook menoleh di dapatinya sang ayah mertua baru saja memasuki dapur dan mengambil air minum.

"Appa, apa ingin aku buatkan kopi?" Ryeowook bertanya.

"Boleh saja," jawab tuan Jo.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang perusahaan, biarkan apa yang ingin suamimu lakukan dia tidak akan fokus bekerja jika dia tidak menginginkannya, appa tidak mau perusahaan malah jadi kacau jika selama bekerja pikirannya hanya ada pada kau dan bayi kalian," tuan Jo menambahkan

"haishh kalian terlalu memanjakan Kyuhyun, dia jadi seenaknya seperti itu kan? Baiklah terserah kalian saja, eomma! Aku kan membangunkan Kyuhyun," Ryeowook berkata kesal. Berjalan keluar dari dapur menuju kamarnya bersama Kyuhyun, nyonya dan tuan Jo saling menatap dan tersenyum. Sebenarnya yang anak mereka siapa sih?

"Kita beruntung mendapatkan menantu seperti dia," tuan Jo berkata, senyum tidak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Kau benar, Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak salah memilih dan mempertahankan cintanya, Ryeowook benar-benar gadis yang baik,"

.

.

.

"Kyu~" Ryeowook yang sudah berada di kamar mereka mencoba membangukan Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap.

"Ngehh~" Kyuhyun menggeliat, sedikit demi sedikit membuka matanya, dan melihat Ryeowook yang sedang menatapnya dengan serius.

"Wook-ah?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan setengah sadar, Ryeowook tersenyum.

"Ayo bangun, aku dan eomma sudah menyiapkan sarapan, appa juga sudah diruang makan,"

"tidak mau,"

"kenapa?"

"bukankah putri tidur harus diberi ciuman dulu agar terbangun dari tidurnya?"

"Kau laki-laki jadi jangan manja, putri tidur apanya? Ayo cepat bangun,"

"Tidak mau! Setidaknya berikan aku ciuman sebagai suamimu," Kyuhyun merajuk.

"Morning kiss," ujar Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kau ini ck," Ryeowook berkata kesal, tapi dilakukannya juga, dia sedikit membungkukkan wajahnya bersiap mencium Kyuhyun tapi perut besarnya menghalangi.

"Tidak bisa Kyu, perutku tertekan," Ryeowook menjawab kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Kyuhyun yang kesal segera bangun dari tidunya dan duduk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Ryeowook dan mulai mencium bibir Ryeowook yang selalu membuatnya ketagihan untuk mencium, Kyuhyun sangat suka mencium Ryeowook. Mereka begitu menikmati acara ciuman, sebelum lagi-lagi bayi dalam kandungan Ryeowook menendang-nenadang.

"Aigoooo.. kanapa kau selalu saja menganggu aku dan ibumu sih?" Kyuhyun berkata, pura-pura kesal pada bayi dalam perut Ryeowook, Ryeowook terkikik.

"Itu karena appanya, belum mandi dan sudah berani menganggu eommanya,"

"Kau sama saja,"

"Sudah, mandilah! Aku kan kembali kedapur, aku tunggu diruang makan."

"ayo mandi bersama!"

"Tidak mau! Aku sudah mandi, kau mesum!" ujar Ryeowook segera meninggalkan kamarnya, Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Mereka kini sedang berada di taman kecil di belakang rumah di kediaman Jo, dengan beralaskan tikar Ryeowook menyandarkan punggungnya di sebuah pohon sedangkan Kyuhyun tiduran dikaki Ryeowook dengan terus mengelus pertu besar istrinya sesekali di terkikik ketika tendangan-tendangan kecil seperti mengukuti arah elusan tangannya.

"apa dia seorang jagoan? Kenapa tendangannya keras sekali?" Kyuhyun berkata mendongak sedikit untuk melihat Ryeowook yang sdang asyik dengan sebuah buku di tangannya. Ryeowook mengentikan membaca dan balas menatap Kyuhyun.

"mana aku tahu, kau sih tidak mau melihat jenis kelaminnya setiap kali melakukan pemeriksaan,"

"Sudah ku bilang aku ingin ini menjadi sebuah kejutan, aku tidak keberatan meskipun dia laki-laki atau perempuan, aku akan tetap menyayanginya," kyuhyun berkata kembali mengelus perut Ryeowook. Dan Ryeowook kembali membaca bukunya.

"Baby, aku benar-benar tidak sabar menunggumu, kau harus baik-baik saja disana, aku akan menjagamu dan eommamu, sampai saatnya tiba ayo kita saling menjaga kau harus menjaga eommamu dari dalam sana, jangan menyusahkannya kau tahu setiap kali kau menendang terlalu keras eommamu akan kesakitan dan itu juga akan membuat appa sedih, dan setiap kali kau diam dan tidak bergerak aku dan eommamu merasa takut terjadi apa-apa dengamu jadi kau boleh menendang tapi jangan terlalu keras ne?" Kyuhyun berkata dengan menatap perut besar Ryeowook, seolah-olah dia sedang benar-benar bicara dengan sang anak. Dan sebagai respon bayi dalam kandungan Ryeowook menendang.

"Ne, appa! Sepertinya anakmu mengerti dia menendang dengan lembut," Ujar Ryeowook yang sedari tadi melepaskan bukunya dan melihat Kyuhyun yang berbicara dengan bayi mereka dengan penuh senyum.

"Terimakasih, appa tahu kau bayi yang hebat," Kyuhyun berkata lagi, kali ini mencium sayang perut Kyuhyun dengan penuh cinta, Ryeowook benar-benar terharu. Kyuhyun beranjak dari tidurnya dan mendudukkan diri disamping Ryeowook.

"Untukmu juga terimakasih," Kyuhyun memeluk Ryeowook dengan sayang setelah mengatakannya.

"Aku juga berterimaksaih padamu Kyu,"

.

.

.

Yesung kembali ke taman ini, entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak kesini, sepertinya terakhir dia kemari adalah ketika Ryeowook benar-benar melepaskannya, karena setelah itu dia mendapatkan orang lain, dan meskipun bayangan Ryeowook tidak pernah pergi dari ingatannya tetapi kesedihan itu sedikit berkurang. Tapi kini dia kembali ke taman ini, diamana setiap kali bersedih dia pasti akan kemari atau dia akan kemari bersama Ryeowook.

Sekarang apa yang salah darinya? Dia kemari dan sendirian? Itu berarti dia sedang sedih bukan? Tapi kenapa? Bukankan ini yang terbaik.

"Aku tahu oppa belum bisa meupakan Ryeowook eonni, tapi kau sudah tidak bisa mengaharapkannya lagi, jadi ayo kita pacaran dan mencobanya hanya sampai 4 atau 6 bulan jika selama itu oppa tidak bisa meilhatku maka kita akan berpisah, bahaimana?" Yesung masih ingat saat gadis itu megajaknya untuk bersama, dia mengajak Yesung dengan penuh senyum dan memutuskannya dengan tidak melepas senyumnya.

"ini sudah lebih dari 4 bulan dan tidak ada perubahan jadi ayo kita berpisah dan mencari kembali pasangan yang cocok, ne oppa ayo semangat," itu adalah pesan terakhir yang diterimanya dari gadis itu setelah mereka mengobrol secara langsung di cafe hari itu.

Berati jika dihitung ini sudah satu minggu mereka berpisah? Jadi sudah satu minggu Yesung kembali sendiri dan sudah satu minggu Yesung terus kembali ketaman ini.

Yesung memejamkan matanya, menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya dengan lembut dengan begini fikirannya akan sedikit tenang.

.

.

.

"Benarkan itu?"

"..."

"Oh, selamat, eomma ikut senang"

"..."

"Benar 2 bulan lagi apa kau akan kemari jika Ryeowook melahirkan?"

"..."

"Ok! Eomma tunggu,"

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, kau ingin eomma masak apa saat kau kemari? Katakan! Eomma akan memasakannya untukmu Sungmin-ah,"

"Baiklah...baiklah, selamat istirahat," Nyonya Jo mangakhiri percakapannya ditelefon dan segera menuju ruang keluarga dimana sudah terdapa KyuWook disana.

"Siapa yang menelfon eomma?" Kyuhyun bertanya dari samping Ryeowook.

"Sungmin dia menyampaikan kabar baik," jawab nyonya jo tersenyum.

"Kabar apa eomma?" Kali ini Ryeowook yang bertanya penasaran.

"Sungmin bilang dia sedang mengandung dan usia kadungannya sudah 2 minggu,"

"Benarkah? Wah ini hebat! Aku akan menelfonnya dan mengucapka selamat secara langsung," kyuhyun berkata antusias.

"Jangan! Dia sedang istirahat, nanti saat Ryeowook melahirkan dia juga akan datang,"

"Benarkan? Baiklah, hey baby, kau senangkan? Saat kau lahir nanti kau juga akan langsung mendapat dongsaeng, ujar Kyuhyun mengelus perut Ryeowook, dan bayi itu kembali menendang. Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa senang saat ini, istrinya akan segera melahirkan dan 'kakak' perempuannya kini sdang mengandung? Ryeowook ikut tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun.

"baby-ah benar-benar berterimakasih padamu dan Tuhan yang sudah mengirimu, eomma tidak tahu jika kau tidak ada maka mungkin eomma melakukan sebuah kebodohan dengan meninggalkan lelaki yang begitu sempurna ini, bebay-ah kita benar-benar beruntung mendapatkan lelali seperti appamu, apa kau juga merasa senang seperti eomma?" tanya Ryeowook dalam hati.

Duk

"hey Wook-ah dia terus-terusan menendang hari ini apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa Kyu,"

"Aigooo kalian ini, eomma seperti tidak ada saja," ujar nyonya Jo yang sedari tadi tersenyum melihat keduanya. Dia benar-benar bersnyukur Kyuhyun anak semata wayangnya bisa benar-benar mendapatkan kebahagiannya.

"mianhae omma!" Ryeowook berkata lirih.

"Kalau begitu eomma tidur saja, atau telefon appa supaya lekas pulang agar eomma bisa seperti kamu," kyuhyun berkata jahil

"Kyu~" Ryeowook memperingatkan.

"Kurang ajar! Sebentar lagi kau akan jadi appa tapi sifatmu belum berubah juga eomma harap anakmu tidak menurun padamu," Ujar nyonya Jo dengan penuh senyum.

"Lalu dia akan seperti siapa jika tidak sepertiku?"

"Kyu!"

"Tidak apa-apa Wook-ah jika tidak seprti itu bukan Kyuhyun namanya, sudah eomma mau tidur dulu, lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan, tapi ingat jangan melakukan sesuatu yang berlebihan,"

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang berlebihan,"

"Siapa yang tahu, kau kan sangat mesum,"

"Eomma!"

Kyuhyun berteriak kesal saat eommanya mengatakan hal itu, tapi sayang nyonya Jo sudah masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Sudahlah Kyu toh apa yang dikatakan eomma itu benar,"

"apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak ada!" jawab Ryeowook kembali memfokuskan dirinya kearah TV

"Ryeowook-ah,"

"Ne?"

"kita hanya berdua saat ini,"

"Lalu?"

"apa kau tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Jamngan macam-macam!"

"Macam-macam apa? Paling tidak kau bisa menciumku?"

"Kenapa kau sangat suka dicium sih?"

"Karena bibirmy manis,"

"Kau sedang menggombal?"

"Siapa yang sdang meggombal?"

"Kalau tidak menggombal lalu apa? Kau hanya bicara tanpa melakukannya?" Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Ryeowook.

"Nakal!" setelah mengatakannya Kyuhyun membawa Ryeowook kedalam ciuman yang manis, sekali lagi hari ini mereka berciuman sebelum memutuskan untuk beristirahat.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Oke chap selanjutnya adalah yang terakhir hohoho

Maaf sekali karena apdet lama pake banget kkk chap terakhir juga sepertinya akan lama.

Sebenarnya agak kesal juga dengan ripiunya, di chap pertama itu hampir 40 orang yang meripiu tapi semakin kesini malah semakin sedikit jika ceritanya semakin tidak menarik katakan lewat ripiu maka FF ini tidak akan dilanjut dan selesai sampai disini.

TERIMAKASIH ^^

Dan sanga berterimakasih untuk yang sudah ripiu ^^ dan maaf membuat kalian menunggu.


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle: The One I Love (2) kkkk ga tahu mesti ngasih judul apa soalnya

Pairing: KyuWook/SungYoung and Other

Warn: ganderswitch, gaje, aneh dan kawan-kawan+alur cepat

Chapter: (5)/ENDING

Author: Jo KyuZha

Summary:"kyuhyun telah mendapatkan apa yang diharapkannya kini ia harus bisa menjaganya dengan baik."

Tanpa edit jadi maklum kalo banyak typo(s) Wookieh? :D #Dijitak

P.S: bagi yang tidak suka ada OC sebaiknya skip aja ^^

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu yang masih tertutup rapat perasaannya gelisah sejak 2 jam yang lalu, sesekali pandangannya selalu tertuju pada pintu tersebut dan kembali mondar-mandir.

"Tenanglah Kyu appa yakin dia akan baik-baik saja, bukankah selama kehamilan dia terlihat sangat sehat?" Tuan Jo-appa Kyuhyun-mencoba menenangkan anaknya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang appa? Eomma dan eomma Kim masih di dalam dan belum ada kabar sama sekali aku sangat khawatir." Tuan Jo menghela nafas setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan anaknya, dia faham bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun saat ini tentu saja diapun dulu pernah merasakannya, ketika istrinya akan sedang melahirkan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu!"

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh masuk sih appa? Aku kan suaminya? Dan istriku akan melahirkan anakku harusnya aku berada di dalam sana menemaninya," Kyuhyun berkata, nada kesal sangat kentara dari suaranya.

"Itu peraturannya Kyu, jadi turuti saja appa dulu juga menunggu hampir 3 jam saat ibumu akan melahirkanmu," Tuan Jo berkata maklum.

"Haishhhh aku bisa gila!" ucap Kyuhyun frustasi, tuan Jo tersenyum melihat tingkah sang anak.

"Kalau kau gila sekarang, pada siapa anakmu akan memanggil appa? Appa tidak mau cucu appa memanggil 'appa' pada orang gila,"

"Appa hentikan leluconmu ini sungguh tidak lucu," lagi-lagi tuan Jo tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya.

.

Tak lama pintu ruang bersalin terbuka, seorang perawat keluar dengan penuh senyum, Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya berdiri, dan mendekati sang perawat.

"Kalian bisa masuk sekarang ini sudah selesai," Tanpa diminta dua kali Kyuhyun melesat masuk kedalam ruangan.

.

.

Kyuhyun melihatnya, dia disana bersama ibu dan ibu mertuanya disisi lain ranjang rumah sakit. Ryeowook sedang bersandar dikepala ranjang sembari menggendong sesuatu, dan Kyuhyun sangat tahu itu bayinya, bayi mereka yang sudah seperti sangat lama ditunggunya. Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekati Ryeowook, dia baik-baik saja Ryeowooknya baik-baik saja, padahal dia tadi sudah setengah mati ketakutan saat Ryeowook seperti sangat kesakitan dan para dokter menyuruhnya dan para lelaki keluar kamar inap Ryeowook. Kyuhyun sangat ingat seminggu sebelum dibawa kerumah sakit Ryeowook mengalami kontraksi besar sehingga untuk berjaga-jaga Ryeowook diminta tinggal dirumah sakit sampai selesai melahirkan, sampai tadi dua jam yang lalu Kyuhyun bisa melihat raut kesakitan di wajah manis istrinya dan membuat tidak tega melihatnya, sampa dia terpaksa harus keluar ruangan dan meninggalkan Ryeowook berjuang seorang diri dan hanya ditemani ibu dan mertuanya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa berharap semua akan baik-baik saja. Dan sekali lagi Tuhan benar-benar menyayanginya, kini dia msaih bisa melihat senyum manis Ryeowook, meski Kyuhyun tahu ada seberkas gurat lelah di wajah sang istri tapi senyum cerah tidak bisa disembunyikan pula. Kyuhyun semakin mendakat dia tersenyum melihat Ryeowook yang kini sedang melihatnya dengan tersenyum, nyonya Jo dan nyonya Kim undur diri mungkin ingin memberikan privasi pada pasangan yang baru saja dikaruniai seorang bayi.

"Kyu~" Ujar Ryeowook sedikit lemah, Kyuhyun menatap takjub pada sesuatu atau seseorang yang berada dalam gendongan Ryeowook, bayi laki-laki yang sangat manis, stanpa sadar airmatanya mengalir.

"Kyu? Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Wook-ah? Dia?" Kyuhyun tidak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya, terlalu bahagia, Ryeowook tersenyum.

"Ne!" jawabnya singkat.

"Mau menggendongnya?" Ryeowook melanjutkan, membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya.

"Apa boleh?"

"Tentu saja! Kau ayahnya," perlahan Kyuhyun mengambil bayi mungil dari gendongan Ryeowook, entahlah perasaan apa yang kini sedang mendominasui hatinya, terharu, senang? Dia seperti mendapatsebuah hadiah yang tak terduga.

"Kyu? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku kenapa kau menangis?" Ryeowook bertanya lagi menyandarkan kepalanya kembali. Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook.

"Terimakasih"

"Eh?"

"Terimakasih Wook-ah,"

"Kyu?"

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya, terimakasih kalian berdua selamat, terimakasih," Kyuhyun berkata sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mencium Ryeowook dikening, Ryeowook ikut menangis. Tangisan kecil berasal dari bibir mungil yang baru saja melihat dunia, mungkin dia bisa merasakan ayah dan ibunya yang menangis.

"Hey baby kenapa kau ikuta menangis?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada anaknya dan sedikit menggoyang-goyangkan bayi mungil itu agar berhenti menangis.

"Kata eomma, bayi itu peka, dia bisa merasakan apa yang sedang dialami kedua orang tuanya, mungkin dia tahu kalau kau sedang menangis," Ryeowook menggoda.

"Kau juga menangis,"

"Tapi itu karena kau,"

"Mana ada yang seperti itu?" bayi itu menggeliat, menghentikan pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Kyu?"

"Hem?"

"Kau belum memberinya nama," Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook, benar juga karena terlalu bahagia Kyuhyun sampai melupakannya.

"Kau ibunya, kenapa tidak kau yang memberinya nama?"

"Kau ayahnya, jadi kau saja ^^"

"baiklah bagaimana kalau Jo Hyun-sik?"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin saat besar nanti, dia akan berfikir cerdas dalam melakukan apapun, tidak seperti ibunya yang ceroboh,"

"apa maksudnya itu? Jangan memulai pertengkaran kembali aku masih lemas,"

"mianhae, apa kau tidak setuju?"

"Tidak nama itu bagus, aigooo Hyunsik-ah, apa kau senang?" Ryeowook bertanya dan menggeliat adalah jawaban dari Hyunsik kecil. Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook dengan penuh senyum.

.

.

.

"Itu karena dokter harus membersihkan, Hyunsik dan karena tadi hampir saja Asi Ryeowook tidak keluar jadi harus dilakukan beberapa agar Ryeowook bisa menyusui, karena itu sedikit lama," itu adalah jawaban dari nyonya Jo saat Kyuhyun bertanya mengapa proses melahirkan itu sangat lama, ketika baru saja masuk Kyuhyun sudah memberondong dengan pertanyaan setelah sebalumnya memberitahu nama bayi mungil yang kini sedang terlelap di box bayi samping ranjang Ryeowook.

"Haishhh tidak aku sudah hampir gila menunggu,"

"Dan jika tadi dokter tidak segera keluar Kyuhyun mungkin akan memaksa masuk dengan menggedor pintu dan menganggu semuanya," Tuan Jo menambahkan.

"Appa!" dan semuanya tertawa

"Kau sudah menjadi ayah Kyu! Jadi berhentilah merajuk," Saran Nyonya Jo.

.

.

.

"Apa kami menganggu?" Adalah suara yang mengintrupsi kegiatan Kyuhyun yang sedang asik dengan bayi mungilnya. Sementara Ryeowook hanya memandangnya. Kyuhyun menoleh.

"Noona!" Kyuhyun memberikan Hyun kecil pada ibunya dan berdiri menyambut Dua orang tersebut.

"Hai Kyu merindukanku?" Sungmin bertanya.

"Tentu," Kyuhyun mejawab senang memeluk Sungmin dengan gembira.

"Hyung!"

"apa kabar?"

"baik,"

"Hallo Wook," Sungmin mendekati Ryeowook yang sedang menggendong bayi mungil itu.

"Hay eonni,"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Baik eonni, dari awal aku memang tidak apa-apa, besok sudah diperbolehkan pulang bersama Hyun,"

"Benarkah? Selamat kalau begitu,"

"Bagaimana kandungan eonni? Ini baru masuk bulan ketiga, harusnya onni tidak memaksakan diri,"

"Aku baik-baik saja, bagaimanapun aku ingin melihat keponakanku, dia manis sekali, bukankah dia laki-laki? Kenapa dia mirip denganmu Wook-ah?"

"Apa maksud Noona? Jelas-jelas dia tampan sepertiku,"

"Aigooo... wook-ah, apa kau akan bertahan dengan laki-laki seperti dia? Lihat saja sudah menjadi ayah tapi sifatnya masih seperti itu,"

"Hentikan! Hyung kenapa kau mau menikahinya si?"

"Karena dia wanita yang sangat cantik?"

"jawabanmu tidak membantu hyung," suara tawa menggema dia ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa saat ini dia duduk sendiri disini, di tempat yang selalu menjadi favortinya entah sampai kapan, mengenang semuanya untuk terakhir dan melepaskan semuanya, saat ini adalah saat yang paling tepat untuk menyerah, 'dia' benar-benar sudah tidak dapat dimiliki olehnya lagi, tidak ada alasan baginya untuk tetap bertahan mencintai satu orang itu, meski hatinya menolak tetapi dia harus tetap bertahan perlahan-lahan melupakan nama itu, dia thu sejak awal dia memang harus bisa merelakan gadis itu atau sekarang sudah menjadi wanita? Tapi saat itu dia hanya ingin tetap bertahan dengan cintanya dan kini adalah saatnya untuk menyerah, dia sudah memiliki permata dari seseorang yang lainnya bukan darinya. Dia tidak akan seteg itu mengharapkan pepisahan dari orang yang sangat dicintainya, jika 'dia' belum memiliki permata lain mungkin dia masih akan bertahan dengan cintanya, tapi kini jalan cerita telah berbeda.

Yesung menatap lurus ke depan, sebuah pemandangan menakjubkan terbentang diujung sana, dulu sekali dia akan menghabiskan waktu bersama Ryeowook disini, dan setiap kali kemari gadis it akan selalu merasa takjub dengan pemandangan indah yang tersaji. Tapi kini dia hanya sendiri, gadis lain yang juga pernah kemari bersamanya kini juga meninggalkanya sendirian adalah yang kini dia rasakan. Yesung tersenyum.

"Selamat Ryeowook-ah," gumamnya.

"Oppa!" Yesung tertegun, melihat sosok yang juga pernah menjadi cerita dihidupnya.

"Youngie?"

"Ayo semangat!" sosok itu menghilang, dia tahu itu hanya khayalannya yang dulu sekali, gadis itu akan sellu memberinya semangat jika seperti ini.

"Semangat! Semoga kau mendapatkan yang terbaik, aku juga akan memulai dari awal,"

"Selamat tinggal Wook-ah,"

.

.

.

"MENIKAH?" Ryeowook berteriak kepada seseorang diseberang sana yang kini sedang menelefonnya.

"..."

"Benarkah? Selamat,"

"..."

"Tentu saja aku dan Kyuhyun akan datang,"

"..."

"Ne, bersama Hyunsik juga tentu saja,"

"..."

"Ne,"

Klik

Sambungan telefon terputus.

"Ada apa Wook-ah siapa yang menikah?" Kyuhyun mendekat dengan menggendong little Jo di gendongannya.

"Kyu?"

"mma..." Hyunsik yang kini berusia 2 tahun berceloteh kecil.

"Wae? Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Ak... Yesung oppa,"

"Ada apa dengan Yesung hyung?" Kyuhyun bertanya tidak sabar.

"mmaa..." Hyunsik berceloteh bingung menatap kedua orang tuanya, air mata meulai menggenag di pelupuk matanya ketika dilihatnya sang ibi menangis.

"Stttt... lihat kau membuat Hyun menangis," kyuhyun berkata mengusap air mata Ryeowook.

"Aku hanya senang, akhirnya Yesung oppa akan menikah, aku benar-benar merasa bersalah selama ini, tetapi saat dia bisa menemukan cinta baru, aku banar-benar merasa lega sampai menangis," Ryeowook berkata memeluk Kyuhyun dan buah hati mereka.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu, apa kita akan datang?"

"Tentu saja, dia meminta kita membawa Hyun-sik juga, dia ingin melihat anak kita, dan meminta maaf karena tidak bisa melihatku dulu, padahal atidak perlu meminta maaf aku sudah mengerti."  
"Eum... aku tahu," Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Ryeowook dengan hangat, sesekali mengecup pelah pucuk kepala Hyun-sik yang kebingungan.

"ppa.."

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Hyun-ah apa kau lapar?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada sang anak.

"appa lapar, bisakan eomma membuatkan makanan?"

"Makanan sudah siap appa!"

"Tapi itu sudah dingin, benarkan Hyun-ah?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada anaknya untuk membeka diri dan reaksi Hyun-sik adalah mengerjap bingung.

"Aigoooo... anak appa lucu sekali,"

"Baiklah akan aku panaskan dulu,"

"Kau memang istri yang terbaik,"

"Terimaksaih ^^"

"Ppaaa..."

"Ne? Wae Hyun-ah?" Hyun-sik menunjuk imut kearah benda kecil berbentuk bulat yang tergeletak di pojok ruangan, Kyuhyun mengerti.

"Main bola?" Hyun-sik mengangguk imut.

Ryeowook tersenyum cerah melihat dua orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya, Kyuhyun yang sedang menemani Hyu-sik bermain bola adalah pemandangan luar biasa baginya, kakai kecil Hyun-sik yang baru belajar berjalan berusaha menendang bola walaupun seringnya dia terjatuh, dan Kyuhyun akan dengan sigap menolong sang anak. Itu adalah pemandangan yang selalu dia rindukan setiap hari, karena kesibukan Kyuhyun maka pemandangan seperti itu hanya akan dia jumpai di hari sabtu dan minggu. Meski sibuk Kyuhyun selalu berusaha menjadi appa yang baik dan berusaha agar sang anak tidak merasa asing padanya. Ryeowook sangat berterimaksaih pada Tuhan karena memilih Kyuhyun adalah benar-benar pilihat terbaiknya. Kyuhyun mencintainya dan seperti Kyuhyun semakin bersar mencintainya setiap hari dan diapun mencintai Kyuhyun entah sebesar appa. Kini Ryeowook bisa melihat Kyuhyun sedang mengusap lutut Hyun-sik yang sedikit kotor karena terjatuh tadi, anak itu tidak menangis hanya matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca, setelah aksi penyembuhan yang dilakukan Kyuhyun maka acara 'main bol'pun berlanjut.

Ryeowook kembali kedapur untuk melakukan tugasnya. Dengan senyum indah dia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanya menghangatkan makanan.

.

END

.

.

Gahhhhhhhh apa iniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiii? Sayah tahu ini endingnya sangat gaje kkk tapi tidak apa-apa yah yang penting end #plak yang mau protes yang kurang puas, yang mgak suka sama endingnya silahkan komen, semoga author gaje nan aneh ini bisa membuat ff yang lebih baik lagi kedepannya tentunya dengan masukan dari kalian kkkk #nyengirKuda

Udah yah gak ada sekuel lagi kk ini aja udah gake minta ampun apa lagi kalo dibikin sekuel? Pasti bakal ancur kkk

Oke tinggak ff Hyung dan You yang masih harus di proses Ending kk gamsa untuk semua yang ripiu. Tanpa ripiu dari kalian ada kemungkinan ne ff gak akan sampe taman ceritanya hehe jeongmal gamsahamnida, benar-benar berterimakshi, verry thankyoufull(?). xie-xie :P


End file.
